


Unbent

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves to drag her name between his teeth. Tahnorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbent

**Author's Note:**

> Title: unbent  
> Characters: Tahno, Korra  
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: Bend

She remains unbent as weathered stone, beaten and shaped by the sea. She _bends_ – the elements, those around her, in all their ever-changing shapes, their shadows which she flings off as water from her dark skin. She is Korra. He loves to drag the 'rr' of her name between his teeth, taste the syllables as he might taste her skin. He can't. She is not him; she is unbent, unbroken, taking each blow this awful world offers, bending them back, away. Push. Pull. She is bruised but unbroken, fallen but never cut down. Tahno wishes he was more like her.


End file.
